


Burgundy Red

by mondilition



Category: mha
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:33:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mondilition/pseuds/mondilition





	Burgundy Red

轰焦冻记得自己没喝多少，但是此刻有点晕乎乎的，醉意很迟钝，神经也很迟钝，眯着眼过了好一会儿才看清东西，身体的快感却很直接，像浪似的一波波拍过来。爆豪胜己挑开他的衬衫下摆，一寸寸地从腰线往上抚摸，两个人的身体滚烫，紧密扎实地贴着，热气和热情都在不住地高涨。  
爆豪胜己俯下身来吻了吻他的侧颈，舌尖顶住了跳得更快的动脉，轰焦冻忍不住呻吟了一声，伸出手臂想挡住自己的眼睛，又把下巴往上抬了抬。  
爆豪胜己心领神会，但故意不去吻他的嘴，只是轻轻地舔过轰焦冻的喉结，用齿尖细细地碾着他喉结与下巴之间的软肉，好像一点都不着急似的，湿热的手掌色情地揉着臀肉，手指浅浅地戳刺了几下，又开始在穴口打着圈。  
轰焦冻绷紧了后背，喘息声越来越重，有点无助地抓紧了爆豪胜己的肩膀，他被爆豪玩得身体发软，手指都要失去力气，咬紧了唇觉得有点委屈。  
“爆豪，爆豪……”轰焦冻努力睁大眼睛想去看看爆豪胜己，可是他只感觉自己浑身都被爆豪覆盖着，所有重重叠叠的影子都是爆豪，却找不到焦点。  
“嗯？”爆豪胜己轻轻笑了一声，捏住他的下巴深深地吻了一下，“想起来了？”  
唇舌的碰撞交缠让轰焦冻很有满足感，还没吻够的他又深深地搂紧了爆豪，追着湿热的唇吻了过去，轰焦冻的吻技这么多年也没什么进步，一点章法都没有，却又很爱热吻，爆豪胜己曾经笑他像个小孩似的只会乱啃。  
一根手指缓缓地插入，意外地很顺利，爆豪挑了挑眉，有点不高兴，这混蛋都学会自己扩张了，几年不见，够浪的。  
不高兴的爆豪重重地压在轰焦冻身上，灵活湿滑的舌尖舔过上颚粘膜，顶住喉咙深处，封住所有暧昧的低吟，被打乱的节奏被他重新掌握回来。轰焦冻被他吻得窒息，爆豪胜己顺利地没入三根手指趁机狠狠按住那一点，四识五感在那一瞬间的天昏地暗里被完全封闭，等反应过来才发现自己被手指操射了，整个身体都在微微发颤。  
轰焦冻整个人都愣住了，连害羞都来不及，毫无自觉地感叹了一句：“爆豪好厉害啊。”  
“操。”爆豪胜己直接整根没入，他在心里吐槽，这白痴这么多年都不长进的么？还是这么不会读空气，你他妈也给老子有点自觉啊。  
高潮过后的肠壁又紧又热，无比痴缠地绞住阴茎，每一寸沟壑都被穴肉吸附住，爆豪在前戏忍得久了，现在一下子爽到了极点，只想不管不顾地操进去。但看了一眼轰焦冻的表情，又退出来一点。他小心翼翼地吻了吻轰焦冻的嘴角，这个傻瓜永远痛感失灵，都把自己咬出了一个小小的伤口还在用力，他低声安慰道：“别怕。”  
那种硬物入侵的感觉，让轰焦冻觉得好像一下子顶到了嗓子口，连话都要说不出来，身体上是满足的，但心理上却好像被撞空了一块，他很想再把爆豪抱得更紧一点，这种类似依恋的感觉让他觉得有点陌生，还有点失控，他从来不知道原来自己会这么深地想要依赖一个人。  
明明身体好像完全被撑开了，已经到了极限了，轰焦冻还是无意识地攥紧了爆豪的深色背心，轻声地念着几个字。  
“说什么呢，笨蛋。”爆豪完全没听清他在嘀咕什么，“睁开眼睛看看谁在操你。”  
轰焦冻把头抵到了爆豪肩上，呼出的热气拂过爆豪的耳朵，让他觉得自己更硬更烫了，他停下来，终于听清了那几个字。  
“爆豪，再深点。”  
“再深点。”  
该死，爆豪势如破竹地向前顶到最深处，一边觉得自己也快完蛋了，这家伙太会点火了，简直要被这五个字烧死了。  
爆豪直起身含住了他的耳垂，用舌尖细腻地舔舐着，喘息着慢慢动起来。每次进出轰焦冻都会低声呻吟，压抑又控制不住的反应让爆豪胜己硬得有点疼。  
他用力撞了两下，轰焦冻半眯着眼睛，汗水黏住了他的睫毛，让他睁不开眼，在层叠的快感交错之下，受不住地抵住他的肩：“慢点……”  
爆豪胜己的发梢也被打湿，整个人散发着热量，性感极了，他屏着息，手臂撑在两侧，像一片困住轰焦冻的天，他盯住轰焦冻，不肯错过任一表情。  
他微微翘起嘴角，很是听话地在绞紧的肠道中反复挑弄。  
“这样么？要多慢？你刚刚不是还装不认识我么？”爆豪胜己压着嗓子在他耳边，低声说：“这么快就被我操熟了？嗯？”  
轰焦冻被他的尾音烫到，偏过了头，感觉自己更湿了一点，他辩解说：“是酒。还有……”声音又低又软，他扭动着腰向下，想要获得更多快感，又被爆豪按住。  
“别急。”爆豪笑了笑，退了一点出来，掰过他的肩，改成背后位，深深插入，再退出，挺腰撤胯的动作坚决果断，反复多次，快感激烈，过电般刺激着两个人，轰焦冻的呻吟很快变了调，带着点哭腔。  
这个姿势性器可以进到不可思议的深度，肠壁颤颤巍巍地收缩，紧紧吃着。轰焦冻满足地直接闭上了眼，仔细感受性器在体内的每一丝细小颤动。他的手指被爆豪紧紧握住，好像身体每一寸都被宣誓着占有着，他在恍惚中竟然觉得很受用，真是不可思议。  
他转过头想要讨吻，想继续说完没说完的话，但爆豪只是舔了舔他情热的脸颊，又用力的操干起来。大开大合地抽插，肉体撞出淫靡的水声，每次都要捅到最深。又几乎全部撤出，再深深顶入，润滑剂被他粗暴深沉的动作打出细碎的沫。穴口泥泞又糟糕，软肉跟着性器撤出又被反压进去，咬得严丝合缝。  
此刻情潮汹涌，轰焦冻的脸上布着一层情热的粉，刚刚哭过，水光潋滟的，和平常冷淡的样子差别太大了，看得爆豪胜己又心动又满足，加重力道狠狠地操了起来，次次都碾过前列腺，尖锐的快感猛冲上后脑，轰焦冻再次高潮，爽得直接哭了出来，眼前尽是虚影。  
此时的身体最为敏感，爆豪胜己没停，烫热的肉壁痉挛着旋紧性器，他搂住他的腰最后冲刺了几下，埋进最深的地方射出来。性器跳动，喷薄的精液撑开套子，甚至进到了更深处，轰焦冻感到了那种似有似无的触碰，让他有些期待又有些慌张。

爆豪胜己搂住他的脖子，伏在他身上喘气。轰焦冻感觉自己连指尖都抬不起来了，任由爆豪单手捏着他的下巴揉搓他的脸，他居然还玩得起劲。爆豪胜己把彼此的脸紧紧地贴在一起了，低沉地嗓子问道：“还有什么？”  
“……”轰焦冻反应了一会儿，笑了，“还有啊，我太想爆豪了，以为自己又认错人了。”


End file.
